


Musicfell (excerpts)

by Moonrose95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr Being a Jerk, Bara Sans (Undertale), Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Kissing, Music, Nice Flowey (Undertale), Protective Toriel (Undertale), Random & Short, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Underfell Alphys (Undertale), Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel (Undertale), Underfell Undyne (Undertale), Verbal Frisk (Undertale), everyone sings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose95/pseuds/Moonrose95
Summary: A collection of pieces of the Musicfell story.Out of order and written when I feel like it.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Musicfell (excerpts)

While Red was busying himself with his new “lady friends”, I headed over to the large jukebox that was currently playing some sort of slow rock song.

I tried to figure out what song was playing but the tabs inside the jukebox had faded too much and I couldn’t make out the title. I wondered what had happened to this box. I eyed the few tabs that were still legible for a song that I knew. Thankfully, I quickly found one of my favorite songs. It was a happy coincidence that I had found it – I had been worried that there would be no familiar songs down here.

I was about to press the button to play the song when…

“That song doesn’t play anymore.” The bartender commented.  
He was leaning on the bar, watching me thoughtfully.  
“A few years back, it stopped working. We’ve only got a couple that will still play.”

“O-oh.” I took my hand back from the button. I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. I had been looking forward to hearing it again.

Suddenly, a skeletal hand reached out from behind me and pressed against the jukebox glass, trapping me between the box and the skeleton behind me.  
I turned around in surprise to see…

“R-Red.” I was slightly relieved it wasn't his brother. I forced my expression into a happier one, wanting to avoid his teasing. He would probably make fun of me if he thought I was sad over a song.

“Lose the fake smile, sweetheart.”

I was shocked. Not only did he acknowledge my fake smile, he also called me…sweetheart?

“I’ll sing your song.” He offered me a hand.

I hesitantly took it, wondering what he was doing.  
Why was he singing this for me? Did he want to capture me after all? With the Magic of his song, there was no other use for it than to battle…right? And why did he even care about the song?

“Heh.”

I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I realized he was staring at me with an odd smile playing on his mouth.  
“Wh-what?”

“Relax.” He gently pulled me into a dancing pose. “I’ll lead. Since yer human, you don’t have to try ta do the female part but…it might help since no one here knows the song ‘sides me. That song ain’t exactly easy ta remember.”

“I…” I cleared the hesitation from my voice. “I can do the second part then. O-only because the song works best with two voices.”

Red started to move and I felt my body move naturally with him. His arms and legs tugged me in the right direction and I suddenly felt the flow of the music he was dancing to in his head. He was about to sing.

“Sunny day, cloudy day.” His deep, smooth voice flowed over me like a river. “It doesn’t matter to me. I’ll take you in the morning or the evening. I just want us to be.” Our steps flowed with the rhythm as his Magic took hold. As I had thought, it was a river – his Magic swirled around us, creating the scene of the song. “Given the time, I would take you away. Across the sunset into the bay. I want us to be together, through bright or stormy weather. I want us to be together, day by day. I want us to be together, in the sorrow and the pleasure…I want us to be here…I want us to be.”

Now it was my turn. The Magic would fade with my verse, most likely, but it would be better than letting it fall completely silent.

“Rainy day, blessed day.”

As I began to sing, Red’s confident smile turned to a shocked, dazed expression. I pressed on, not letting myself be daunted by his unexpected reaction.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I’ll be with you in the morning or the evening. I just want us to be.”  
As I continued, I could feel my Soul glowing and creating…Magic? A steady stream of red Magic flowed from my body, intertwining with Red’s Magic and creating a dazzling display of scarlet pictures. I didn’t let it distract me, however, since the song wasn’t done.  
And…I wanted more.  
“Given the time, I would give myself to you. Across the sunrise into the bay. I want us to be together, through bright or stormy weather. I want us to be together, day by day. I want us to be together, in the sorrow and the pleasure…I want us to be here…I want us to be.”

And the duet was next.

“Through bright or stormy weather…” Our voices fit together perfectly, creating a resounding harmony.  
As our Soul Magic began to move in sync for the duet, I could feel Red’s emotions fusing with my own.  
“…I want us to be together…”  
We gently pressed together, no longer holding a distance between us as we danced.  
“…day by day…I want us to be together…”  
We both leaned in, our Souls glowing.  
“…in the sorrow and the pleasure…”  
I was so close, I could feel his breath wafting across my face. But…I didn’t care. I…wanted to be close to him.  
“…I want us to be here…I want us…to be…”

As his mouth moved in to touch my lips, we both seemed to realize what was happening. Whether it was because the song was over or because everyone was staring at us, we suddenly separated. I could still feel his emotions, though our Magic was fading and our Souls had stopped glowing.

Embarrassment.

“I…I’m sorry!” I apologized loudly, pulling out of his arms and immediately running for the door.

“Wait!!”  
Red called put after me but I was already moving out of the bar and into the wintry cold of Snowdin.

My feet pounded on the snow as I ran through the gentle blizzard. The bartender had been right – the weather really was more intense tonight. But that wasn’t going to stop me from putting distance between me and Red.  
How could I have been so stupid? He…he was obviously embarrassed because he wanted to capture me with his brother and I was making it confusing!

I came to a stop along the road between Waterfall and Hotlands, relaxing in a place I knew that Red wouldn’t think to look. A nice little space for myself that no one bothered to visit. A quiet, secret space hidden behind a hidden wall.  
I buried my face in my hands, letting the tears flow freely.

“What’s wrong?”

I was startled by the sudden voice but relaxed when I saw it was Flowey.  
“Oh…hey, Flowey. I…I don’t know if you want to hear about it…it’s just some stupid girl stuff.”

Flowey gave me an expression that said “are you serious”.

“Fine…” I sighed, still sad but relieved that I could talk to Flowey about it. “I think that…Red is my duet.”

Flowey was completely shocked. “WHAT? You can’t be serious! That awful monster?!”

“Yeah, I don’t want to believe it either…but not for the same reason.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s no way someone like me could make him happy. I have to be mistaken. Maybe our Souls just…lined up? That song is one of our favorites. At least, it has to be his favorite if he was willing to sing it.”

“I’m not completely sure what you’re talking about but I think I understand. So your Magic was able to flow together and now you’re thinking it’s because you two are a duet. I mean, I would understand why you’re upset if you hated Red and didn’t want to be with him…but you said that it’s because you can’t make HIM happy?”

“I’m just not the kind of woman that he would want to be with. Wouldn’t he be better with someone hardcore, who can encourage him and help him find a purpose for his life?”

“You do realize you’re describing Undyne.”

“Ugh…” I sighed heavily. Of course, Flowey wouldn’t have any advice. Not that any advice would have helped at this point. “Not only that…he also wants his brother to capture me. I can’t deny him his only dream.”

“What makes you think that’s his dream?” Flowey gave me a serious expression. “I don’t think it’s your place to decide what he wants…is it?”

I blushed. “You’re right…sorry.”

“You humans are so emotional. Though…I guess monsters are too. That’s why, even though it pains me to say it, I think you should see if he really is your duet. A long, long time ago, special humans with the power of song were able to coexist with monsters. I don’t think any monsters remember that…since they all seem to think that humans can’t use Magic. What I’m saying is – if you and Red really are a duet, you two could break the Barrier yourselves.”

“What?!”

“It’s true that using seven human Souls will open the Barrier but…so will one human and one monster using Magic together in perfect harmony.”

“Is that because…you’ve seen it before?”

Flowey hesitated. “…I…I have. A long time ago. But that doesn’t matter! I think you and Red should break the Barrier so we can all finally be free. Even though it means admitting you’re the soulmate of that jerk.”

I had to think about it. If Red went along with this and we really were soulmates...then they ALL could be free.

It had to be worth a try.


End file.
